Caffeine
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Ilang taon na din ang nakakaraan nang umalis si Ryoma sa Japan nang dahil sa isang pangyayari na hindi niya matanggap. Nagpasya siya na bumalik ulit ng Japan para harapin niya ang kapalaran niya doon. Mahaharap kaya niya ang kapalaran na naghihintay sa kanya doon? RyoSaku pair.


**Caffeine**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na ang mga characters.

**A/N:** This is only a one-shot story. I hope you like it.

**Pair:** RyoSaku

* * *

Hindi ko inakala na ganito ang mangyayari sa akin. Simula nang iniwan ko ang Japan, hindi ko na muling inisip ang babaeng nagpaluha sa akin noon. Kahit na masakit para sa akin, pinilit kong tanggapin na may iba na siyang mahal. Ilang taon din akong nakulong sa mga alaala at mga hinanakit na iniwan niya sa akin. At ngayon, babalik ako ng Japan para harapin kung ano mang kapalaran ang meron ako ngayon doon.

"Ryoma, maligayang pagbabalik." masayang sabi ng aking ina.

"Salamat, Mommy." sabi ko at ngumiti ako.

"Halika na. Naghihintay na ang iyong daddy sa may kotse." sabi ni Mommy sa akin at lumabas na kami ng airport.

Nang makarating na kami sa bahay, lumabas muna ako sandali para naman makapaggala-gala. Na-miss ko din naman kahit papaano ang Japan. Nagpunta ako sa isang playground. Ang playground kung saan kami naglalaro dati na parang mga bata. Naupo ako sa dati kong inuupuan na swing.

"Iba na talaga kapag may na-mi-miss ka." sabi ko.

Nagpunta naman ako sa isang convenient store para bumili ng maiinom. May naaalala na naman ako. Nagpunta kami noon dito para ibili siya ng gusto niyang pagkain at inumin.

_*~__Neujeonne jaya doeneunde meorissoge yangeun beolsseo da sesseo [It's late, I need to sleep and I already counted all the sheep in my head]_

_Eotteokedeun jamdeureo boryeo haetdeon syawodo tto dasi haesseo [In order to fall asleep somehow, I showered again]_

_Cheonjange ni eolguri jakku geuryeojigo nungameumyeon [I keep drawing your face out on the ceiling and when I close my eyes,]_

_Kkeutnabeorin uri storyga damgin chaegi pyeolchyeojigo [A book with the story of our ended love opens]~*_

Nagpunta ako kung nasaan ang mga inumin. Nakita ko na iisa na lang ang paborito kong inumin. Noon, Ponta pa ang laging kong iniinom. Ngayon, iced coffee na. Nang aabutin ko na ang nag-iisang iced coffee, may lumitaw na isang kamay pa. Napalingon ako sa nagnanais din kumuha ng iced coffee.

"Sakuno." nasabi ko. Ilang taon na din ang nakakalipas nang huli kong makita ang kanyang mukha. Hindi pa rin ito nagbabago. Napakaganda pa rin niya.

"Ryoma-kun." sabi nito at ngumiti siya.

"Kumusta ka na?" tanong ko sa kanya. Pinipilit kong magpakasaya ngayon pero bakit ang sabi ng puso ko ay huwag ko na lang siya kausapin dahil masasaktan at malulungkot lang ako?

"Ayos lang naman ako. Ikaw, kumusta ka na? Ilang taon din kitang hindi nakikita at nakakausap." sabi nito.

_'Nang dahil sa iyo, nagpakalayo ako para makalimutan ang lahat ng sakit at mga alaala natin na kailanman ay hindi na mabubura sa isip at puso ko. Hindi ko matanggap noon na may iba ka nang mahal kaya ginawa ko iyon.'_

Gusto kong sabihin sa kanya ang mga salitang iyo pero ayaw kong mawala ulit siya. Ayaw kong lumayo siya sa akin. Kahit na masakit pa rin, pipilitin ko, pipilitin ko na maging masaya kahit na masaya na siya sa iba. Oo, hindi ko pa rin siya makalimutan. Hindi ko talaga kayang kalimutan siya.

_*~Neon tteonagan huedo nal ireoke goerophyeo [Even after you left, you torture me like this]_

_Eojjeodaga naega ireokekkaji goerowo [How did I become this miserable?]_

_Hage doen geonji naega mwol jalmotan geonji [What did I do wrong?]_

_Uriga wae ibyeoringeonjido moreuneunde [Why did we even break up? I don't know]~*_

"Ayos lang din naman." sabi ko. Iyan lang ang kaya kong sabihin ngayon. Kung isusumbat ko sa kanya ang lahat ng ginawa niya noon, may mapapala ba ako? Magiging masaya ba ako?

Kinuha ko ang nag-iisang iced coffee at iniabot sa kanya. Ngumiti siya pero hindi niya ito tinanggap.

"Sa iyo na iyan. Ikaw naman talaga ang unang nakakita niyan." sabi nito.

"Hindi. Sa iyo na." sabi ko sa kanya at inilagay ko ang iced coffee sa kanyang kamay. Dali-dali akong kumuha ng Ponta para hindi na niya maibalik sa akin ang iced coffee.

"Salamat." sabi niya.

"Walang anuman." sabi ko naman.

Pagkatapos naming bayaran ang binili namin, naghiwalay na ulit kami sa kadahilanang may pupuntahan pa raw siya. Ako naman, kahit na gusto ko pa siyang makasama at makausap kahit saglit, ay hindi na pinagkalooban ng kaunting oras. Nagpunta naman ako ngayon sa pinakamalapit na tennis courts malapit sa may parke.

Nanatili muna ako ng mahaba-habang oras doon sapagkat tahimik doon. May mga naglalaro na mga bata, pero hindi sila gaano kaingay kaya ayos lang para sa akin ang manatili muna kahit sandali doon.

_*~Cause you're like a caffeine, nan bamsae jam mot deulgo [Cause you're like a caffeine, I can't fall asleep all night]_

_Simjangeun gyesok ttwigo geureodaga tto niga neomu mipgo [My heart keeps racing and again, I hate you]_

_Like a caffeine meolliharyeogo haedo [Like a caffeine, I try to stay away]_

_Ijeoboryeogo haedo geureol suga eojjeol suga eobtjanha [I try to forget about you but I can't do it, I can't help it]~*_

Marami ang pumasok sa isip ko. Unang-una ay ang mga tanong na gustong-gusto kong itanong sa kanya kanina.

'Bakit siya pa? Bakit siya ang pinili mo sa halip na ako? Ano ba ang mayroon sa kanya na wala sa akin? Bakit siya ang minahal mo? Bakit hindi ako ang minahal mo?'

Iyan ang mga gusto kong itanong sa kanya. Kung itatanong ko sa kanya, may makukuha ba akong sagot? Alam ko na masasaktan lang ako sa maaaring sagot niya pero iyon ang magiging epekto ng pagtatanong ko.

"Kailangan mo ba talagang gawin sa akin iyon noon?" tanong ko at unti-unti tumulo ang luha ko.

Sabihan na ninyo akong bakla o kung ano pa man. Sino ba naman ang hindi mapapaluha kung saktan ka ng taong mahal na mahal mo?

"Hindi mo ba alam na napakasakit ng ginawa mo noon?" tanong ko ulit.

"Kung hindi mo ginawa noon sa akin iyon, masaya pa sana ako ngayon at walang nararamdaman na hinanakit ngayon." sabi ko ulit.

_*~You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine [You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine]_

_You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine [You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine]_

_You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine [You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine]_

_You're bad to me, so bad to me, so bad to me, yeah [You're bad to me, so bad to me, so bad to me, yeah]_

_Sumeul swil ttaemada niga geuripda gateun haneul arae itda [Each time I breathe, I miss you, when I think that we're living under the same sky]_

_Saenggakhanikka deo michinda ireomyeonseodo nan neol mot noha [I go crazier, though I'm like this, I can't let you go]_

_Jeogi changmun bakk datuneun yeonindeuri boyeo jinan uri moseup gata nunmul goyeo [I see that couple fighting outside my window, they look like us in the past and tears well up]_

_Ibwayo geureoji malgo geunyeol gamssajwoyo nal bwayo ireon naega eottae boinayo [Look, don't do that and just hug her, look at me, how do I look right now?]~*_

"Pero mabuti na lang at ginawa mo iyon noon, kasi natauhan ako. Kung hindi dahil sa ginawa mo, sana, hanggang ngayon, naniniwala pa rin ako sa kasinungalingang mahal mo pa ako." sabi ko ulit.

Para na akong ewan dito. Nagsasalita nang mag-isa. Ito na ba ang epekto ng pagiging sawi sa pag-ibig?

"Kuya, bakit ka po umiiyak?" biglang tanong sa akin ng isang batang babae.

"Wala. Mahangin lang kasi kaya ako umiiyak." pagsisinungaling ko sa bata.

"Ang init-init kaya, Kuya." hindi talaga marunong magsinungaling ang bata.

"Anong pangalan mo?" tanong ko sa kanya at pinunasan ko ang luha ko.

"Sakura po." sagot ng bata at binuhat ko siya.

"Ang ganda naman ng pangalan mo. Cherry blossoms." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Pareho po kayo nang sabi ng isang babae doon." sabi nito sabay turo sa kabilang dako.

Tiningnan ko naman kung sino ito at nakita si Sakuno. Ano ang ginagawa niya dito? Ang sabi niya, may pupuntahan pa siya.

_*~Neol butjabeul gihoedo naegen jul su eobseonni [Can't you give me a chance to hold onto you?]_

_Geureoke swipge kkeutnabeoril gabyeoun sain [Our relationship wasn't something that could end so easily]_

_Anieotjannni anim nae chakgagin geonji [Or am I mistaken?]_

_Uriga wae ibyeorin geonjido moreuneunde [Why did we even break up? I don't know]_

_Cause you're like a caffeine, nan bamsae jam mot deulgo [Cause you're like a caffeine, I can't fall asleep all night]_

_Simjangeun gyesok ttwigo geureodaga tto niga neomu mipgo [My heart keeps racing and again, I hate you]_

_Like a caffeine meolliharyeogo haedo [Like a caffeine, I try to stay away]_

_Ijeoboryeogo haedo geureol suga eojjeol suga eobtjanha [I try to forget about you but I can't do it, I can't help it]~*_

"Ryoma-kun." sabi nito sa akin. Nakaramdam ang batang babae at tumakbo na ito papalayo sa amin.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Gusto ko lang sana humingi ng tawad." sabi nito at bigla itong lumuha.

Ayaw kong makita siyang lumuluha nang dahil sa akin. Ako ang mas lalong nasasaktan kapag nakikita siyang ganito.

"Huwag ka ngang umiyak." sabi ko sa kanya pero hindi pa rin siya tumitigil sa pag-iyak.

"Kahit kailan talaga, napaka-iyakin mo." sabi ko sa kanya at nilagay ko ang kamay ko sa may ulo niya.

"Ryoma-kun, mahal mo pa ba ako?" biglang tanong niya na ikinagulat ko.

Ano ba ang sasabihin ko? Mahal ko pa ba siya? Oo, mahal ko pa siya pero masasaktan lang ako kapag sinabi ko sa kanya dahil baka iba ang sabihin niya na maaari kong ikasakit.

"Paano kapag sinabi kong hindi na?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Ayos lang. Ayos lang sa akin. Alam ko naman na nasaktan ka noon nang husto nang dahil sa akin. Ito ang parusa ko, alam ko. Kahit na mahal pa din kita, alam ko, alam ko na hindi mo na ako mahal." sabi niya.

Mahal pa niya ako? Maniniwala ba ako sa sinabi niya? Kung maniniwala ba ako, magiging masaya ba ako? Mawawala na ba ang sakit na nararamdaman ko ngayon?

_*~Ireoke neol miwohadagado nan [Even though I hate you like this]_

_Hamkkeyeotdeon sigan dorabomyeon useumi nawa [When I think about the times we were together, I smile]_

_Eojjeomyeon itgi sirheun geonjido molla [Maybe I don't want to forget you]_

_Ani itgi sirheunga bwa ganjikhago sipeun geonga bwa [Yes, I don't want to forget you, I want to cherish you]_

_Cause you're like a caffeine, nan bamsae jam mot deulgo [Cause you're like a caffeine, I can't fall asleep all night]_

_Simjangeun gyesok ttwigo geureodaga tto niga neomu mipgo [My heart keeps racing and again, I hate you]_

_Like a caffeine meolliharyeogo haedo [Like a caffeine, I try to stay away]_

_Ijeoboryeogo haedo geureol suga eojjeol suga eobtjanha [I try to forget about you but I can't do it, I can't help it]~*_

"M-mahal mo pa ako? Sigurado ka ba sa sinasabi mo?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Oo. Siguradong-sigurado ako." sabi niya sa akin.

Lahat ba ng tao nakakaranas ng ganito? O mga pili lang? Ganito ba talaga ang gusto ng tadhana para sa akin? Kung ganito lang din naman, hindi na sana ako nagbalik pa dito. Nanatili na lang dapat ako doon, sa ibang bansa, kung ganito lang din naman pala ang mangyayari.

"Kung ganoon, pinapatawad na kita pero asahan mo na hindi na muli pang maibabalik ang dati." sabi ko sa kanya at ngumiti siya.

"Maraming salamat, Ryoma-kun." sabi niya at pinunasan na niya ang luha niya.

Mas mabuti na ang ganito. Kahit na ganito ang ginawa ko, alam ko, alam ko na magiging masaya din ako sa naging desisyon ko. Naglakad na ako palayo sa kanya dahil baka mamaya, hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko na hindi ko siya yakapin at sabihing mahal ko pa siya. Makakadama na siguro ako ng kaligayahan ngayon.

_*~You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine [You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine]_

_You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine [You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine]_

_You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine [You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you're like a caffeine]_

_You're bad to me, so bad to me, so bad to me, yeah [You're bad to me, so bad to me, so bad to me, yeah]~*_

Nakarating ako sa bahay nang wala nang dala-dalang problema. Napansin ito ng aking ina at tinanong niya ako.

"May nangyari bang maganda, Ryoma?" tanong sa akin ng aking ina.

"Opo. Nawala na po kasi ang sakit na matagal ko nang dinadamdam noon pa." sagot ko at ngumiti ako.

- End -

* * *

**A/N: Konnichiwa, mga readers! This is my seventh anime one-shot fanfiction. Pinagbibidahan naman ito ngayon ni Ryoma at Sakuno. Ayos ba? Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa nitong kwentong ito. This is my birthday gift to Ryoma. Ilang araw ko ding pinag-isipan kung ano ang magiging takbo ng one-shot na ito. Kaya kahit na ganito ang katapusan ng kwentong ito, maraming salamat pa rin at binigyan ninyo ng kaunting oras para basahin ito. Ang kanta nga pala na ginamit ko ngayon ay ang kanta ng isa sa mga bias ko sa BEAST, ang Caffeine na kinanta nina Yang Yo Seob at Young Jun Hyung. I hope you listen to their song and also, may official music video po iyan kaya pwede ninyo pong panoorin ito sa Youtube. May nahahalata po ba kayo sa bawat one-shot na isinusulat ko? Kung may nahahalata po kayo, i-review ninyo na lang po. Yun lang po! Salamat po! Annyeong~!**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
